In recent years, development has been advanced on a semiconductor device having various functions in which a plurality of circuits are integrated over an insulating surface. Further, development has been advanced on a semiconductor device which can send and receive data wirelessly by providing an antenna. Such a semiconductor device is referred to as a wireless chip, an ID tag, an IC chip, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, or an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification), and has already been introduced into some markets (For example, see Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-282050).